


Soaked

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [72]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, ok with some fluff thrown in, total smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: Molly and Sherlock ran through the deluge towards 221B. Getting a cab had been impossible in this weather, even for Sherlock with his magical taxi-conjuring abilities. Thus resulting in them having to make a run for it.They entered the building, the pair of them looking like two drowned rats; neither one of them having considered bringing with them an umbrella. For a few moments they stood there staring at each other, adrenaline coursing through their veins in result of a solved case. A job well done."Mrs. Hudson will have my head if we leave a puddle here," Sherlock said. "And it would be best if you got out of those clothes quickly, you're positively soaked through.""My clothes aren't the only thing that's soaked," Molly stated with a coy smile.





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Not one fic, but two?
> 
> This is another that had roamed about in my brain for a bit ...
> 
> And this is not fluff ... this is a pure excuse for SMUT!
> 
> HEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHE...errrr
> 
> ENJOY!

 

* * *

Molly and Sherlock ran through the deluge towards 221B. Getting a cab had been impossible in this weather, even for Sherlock with his magical taxi-conjuring abilities. Thus resulting in them having to make a run for it.

They entered the building, the pair of them looking like two drowned rats; neither one of them having considered bringing with them an umbrella. For a few moments they stood there staring at each other, adrenaline coursing through their veins in result of a solved case. A job well done.

"Mrs. Hudson will have my head if we leave a puddle here," Sherlock said. "And it would be best if you got out of those clothes quickly, you're positively soaked through."

"My clothes aren't the only thing that's soaked," Molly stated with a coy smile.

"Damnit Molly! The things you do to me!"

He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply before turning her in the direction of the stairs. She started to climb them and he quickly followed, keeping his eyes on her bottom. Upon entering the flat Sherlock quickly helped her out of her jacket, tossing both of theirs in the direction of the kitchen.

She grabbed a hold of him and kissed him, as they fumbled their way down the hall towards his bedroom. Their hands desperately trying to remove each other of their clothing, but neither accomplishing much.

Upon reaching the bedroom they pulled apart and both set their focus on getting out of their clothes. As soon as they were both naked, their clothing now in a heap on the floor, Sherlock went to go kick them out of the way as he reached out to grab her.

"Sherlock no!" Molly cried. "Throw them in the tub at least!"

With a grumble and a roll of his eyes he gathered up their wet clothes tossing them into the bath before rushing back out into the bedroom. Molly let out a shriek as he tackled her onto the bed. He muffled her laughter with a kiss.

She moaned at the warmth of him pressed against her, his hard cock practically throbbing against her stomach as he continued to kiss her. She hissed out a breath when she felt his fingers slip between her folds.

"Christ Molly!" he gasped. "You really are soaked."

"It's all because of you, all for you," she whispered.

He kissed her again, first slipping one, then two fingers into her centre. When he brushed his thumb across her clit, pumping his fingers in and out of her, she broke apart their kiss and threw her head back into the pillow. She was gasping for breath, a sure sign that she was close. He flicked at her clit with just the tip of his fingernail.

"Oh fuck!" she whimpered.

He curled his fingers inside of her, pressing into that one spot he knew made her come utterly undone. All it took was one swirl of his thumb across her clit and she was tipping over the edge. She cried out, reaching back to grab onto the pillow, which pressed her breasts up towards him rather invitingly.

Sherlock latched onto a taut nipple, sucking it between his lips as he slowly removed his fingers from her, before giving her clit one last stroke. A shudder coursed through her body as he switched to her other breast.

"Fuck Sherlock!" she gasped. "I love you!"

He released her breast and looked at her. "I love you too."

She reached up, pulling him down to her for a kiss. He cradled her body against his, smoothing his hand down her curves. When she reached between them to return the favour, he grabbed at her hand. Breaking apart their kiss he shook his head.

"Not right now," he said in reply to her silent question. "Some other time."

She nodded in compliance, rather happy with what he had in mind. He kissed her again, placing himself more comfortably above her. When she raised one of her legs and hooked it over his hip, he hissed out a breath. The movement had allowed his cock to settle exactly where it needed to be.

This time he didn't push her hand away when she reached between them, neither one of them breaking eye contact as she grasped him in her hand. She pumped him once, his hips moving involuntarily before she placed the head at her entrance. Sherlock groaned, she was so incredibly wet that he slid into her with ease. He didn't stop until he was fully seated, surrounded by her warmth and her wetness.

They kissed just as he began to move, taking his time with slow, even thrusts. She crossed her arms over his back, pulling him closer to her, pressing her breasts to his chest as they continued to kiss.

"Harder," she murmured into his mouth. "Please."

Sherlock swore under his breath, her request sending a lightning bolt straight to his balls. Tilting himself to the side slightly, so that he could put his weight onto one arm, he cupped his hand beneath her ass and pulled her more tightly against him before he began to thrust as hard and as deeply as he could.

"FUCK!" Molly cried. "YES!"

Sherlock swore again when he saw that her hand was slipping down between their joined bodies. She began to stroke her clit, her back arching up into him. She was moaning incessantly now, in between letting him know how good he felt inside of her. He shifted again, settling himself onto his knees before grabbing onto her hips.

"Oh YES! Just like that!" she wailed. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" She raised her legs, crossing and locking them behind his lower back.

He was entering her as deeply as he could, and her fingers were continuing to stroke feverishly at her clit. He knew she was close, he could feel her growing tighter around him. Pushing her hand away, he pressed his thumb to her clit, moving it in small circles, in time with his thrusts.

"AHH! AHH!" Molly screamed. "SO GOOD!" She threw her head back into the pillow once more, crying out his name.

She became almost impossibly tight around him. He removed his thumb from her clit, continuing to thrust into her.

"Ahh fuck! Molly!" He pressed his hips to hers, his cock pulsing deep inside of her.

Reaching up towards him she pulled him down to her, his head settling between her breasts, their hearts pounding.

"That felt amazing," she said softly.

All he could manage was a quiet, "hmmm."

"I think from now on, as a general rule, we never bring an umbrella with us on a case," Molly stated.

Sherlock chuckled, raising his head to look down at her. Her skin was flushed with the afterglow of their love making. He thought to himself that she had never looked so beautiful. It wasn't until her smile turned to a teasing smirk that he realized he had spoken out loud.

"You're not so bad looking yourself."

He rolled his eyes, silencing her with a kiss. She could feel him smiling against her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Heh ...


End file.
